Artemis Reid
by kurounue13
Summary: Britt and Kato "rescue" Britt's sister from a dreary college. She comes home and is instently thrown into the adventure of the Green Hornet. Soon Kato realizes she isn't the wall flower she appears to be. KatoOC Rated M for Future
1. Chapter 1

Character Profile:

Artemis Reid, sister of Britt

Has the same look as her brother, hair color and eye color, with fair skin. She stands five feet seven inches and has a toned figure. Did gymnastics, martial arts, diving, and ballet for 15 years and has been to numerous schools all thanks to her dad.

Was sent to yet another school a year before her father died.

She is a wiz with computers

Chapter one: Artemis Reid

Artemis sat there in the very "Sterile" class room. Every one sitting in equally spaced desks, all which were identical to each other. There were exactly 30 desks in this class room. She sighed as she continued to look around.

Maps lined the walls, along with those motivational posters. The walls were all the same bland yellowy-white color throughout the entire school.

Artemis tried to stifle a yawn as she continued to listen to the teachers boring history lecture. Some of the students fell asleep some time before.

The students, now there was a stereotype. All dressed in the same generic blue blazer, pleaded skit, pressed pants uniforms.

_Why did he send me here?_

She sighed softly as she slipped her cell phone out of her pocket, making sure she wasn't seen. She quickly typed to her brother.

_Get me out of here! I can't take another year of this! _

Her phone lit up as she received a message.

_You want me to bust you out?_

_YES!_

_LOL okay sis you got it! We will get you out._

_WE, whose we?_

_You'll see!_

_Stop rhyming you idiot._

Class was finally over and Artemis bolted to her dorm room. She removed the hot sweaty jacket, and tie along those ridicules knee high socks. She threw open the window, in desperate need of air.

Her dorm mate was away on holiday already, and she was thankful for that. It gave her some peace and quiet. He phone beeped as she received another message.

_On our way be there in a few hours._

She smiled, and put the phone down. Now that her classes were over for the day she got into some normal cloths: a t-shirt with the Chinese symbol for life, a pair of slightly big jeans and flip-flops.

She ran her fingers through her blondish brown hair and lay back down on her bed. She sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep for a while.

"Arty?"

She moaned as someone rolled her over onto her back. "She's a sleeping Britt; maybe I should just carry her?"

"No, no I got it," he said softly "Arty, sweetie wake up."

She moaned again as she rubbed her eyes, "Britt?"

He laughed softly "Yeah Hun it's me."

Slowly Artemis sat up and cracked her back in the process. "Hi," she said softly to her brother.

"Hi, hey your stuff is already in the car. Are you okay to walk or should we carry you?"

She nodded to the carrying cause she was not awake enough to walk. "Kato can you while I grab the last of her stuff?"

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her back and underneath her legs. "Hold onto me." She did as she was told and wrapped her arms around the man's neck. With such ease he lifted her 150 pound frame off of the bed and carried her like she weighed nothing.

As they walked down the hall Artemis heard a lot of the girls saying goodbye to her and to get better. "What did you tell people Britt?"

"That you were getting really sick and I was taking you home."

"For once you told a believable lie."

Kato smirked at this comment, "Shocking isn't it?"

Artemis laughed a little bit as Kato carried her out to the car; "Okay Kato gently, gently."

"Britt I'm not stupid. I can her in the car safely, I won't drop her. Unlike you will."

Gently Kato put her in the back seat of a car and buckled her in. "Oh here's a blanket." She felt the warmth of one of her favorite blankets and smiled. Britt got into the back seat of the car and let her lay on him.

"Okay, home ward we go."

"Home sweet home" She said before she fell back asleep.

Morning came and Artemis slowly woke up in her old bedroom.

There was a cup of hot coffee, the cream in the shape of a leaf resting on the top. The aroma from the coffee smelt so wonderful. She took a sip and was in pure heaven.

She was home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Home Sweet Home

Three days have passed since Artemis came home. She spent most of those three days in her room, and mostly in her bed. How she missed her bed, the softness of her mattress, the thickness of her down comforter. She moaned as she hugged her pillow, as she did, the familiar smell of the coffee filled her senses.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the familiar Chinese decorated cup sitting on the small wooden tray. She propped herself up and saw the leaf in the coffee. She smiled as she stared at it for a little while before picking it up and taking a sip. The heavenly taste filled her senses, she sighed happily as she continued to drink the coffee. Finally for the first time in three days she left the confines of her room.

She walked around the house trying to re-familiarize her-self with every inch of this place. She came to sit on the edge of the pool and dipped her feet into the cool water.

Kato had returned to Artemis' room to retrieve her cup but found both her and the cup of coffee missing. He didn't have to look far; just outside her bedroom window Kato saw her sitting at the pool still drinking her cup of coffee.

She held a happy smile on her face as she looked out at the horizon. Her eyes glittering in the sun, "Kato?" he sighed why did Britt always seem to ruin the best of moments for him.

"What do you want Britt?" Kato asked as Britt walked out still in his robe.

"I just was wondering where you were. I saw the bike but didn't see you." Kato rolled his eyes, and when he turned back around he saw that Artemis was gone. And only her coffee cup remained. He walked over and saw that there was a little note attached to the cup.

'Delicious as always,'

Kato couldn't help but feel a small blush coming on. He had always been given complements about his coffee from Britt, but never a beautiful woman.

Artemis got dressed and decided to go and visit the garage. It had been a long time since she had been in there and she wanted to see if her baby was still there. But the moment she walked in she saw Britt and the look upon his face.

She sighed "He sold it didn't he?" She asked sadly only to get a nod in response.

"I'm sorry Arty I know how much that bike meant to you." She leaned against the wall and sighed. She had been working for years on that bike, and now it was gone. She could slowly feel her heart shattering to pieces.

"It's okay Britt." Artemis left the garage and went for a walk around the property.

"What was the bike Britt?"

Britt sighed "A Harley Davidson Sportster 1000 made from 1972 to 1985." (A/N: A beautiful bike.) Britt looked back at Artemis "She put her heart and soul into that bike. I honestly don't know if the old man sold it or…I don't know."

"Hey Artemis," she looked up and saw Kato on his bike.

"Hey, nice ride," Artemis eyed the black motorcycle. It was indeed beautiful.

"Thank you, hey you want to go for a ride. I think I have something that might cheer you up." He asked as he handed her an extra helmet. "Come on…you might have fun."

She sighed with a smile "Okay Kato, you win." She took the helmet and put it on her head before she got on the back of the bike.

"Hold on tight, this baby has speed." As soon as he sped off Artemis had her arms around his waist, and she was laughing. It had been a long time since she was on a motorcycle, and she missed it.

Artemis and Kato speed down the city streets till they reached a small suburb of nice single family homes. "Where are we?"

"My place," he said as he shut off the motorcycle and removed his helmet and goggles.

"Okay Kato what is this?" Kato merely smiled and offered her his hand.

"Come on," she took it and sighed as they walked into the back yard. Artemis watched Kato as he opened up his garage, "No close your eyes."

She gave him a look "Close your eyes. I'm not going to try anything. Scouts honor." He said as he placed his hand over his heart.

Artemis closed her eyes and waited.

"Okay, open."

When her eyes opened, they immediately began filling up with tears "Wha…how?" Kato stood next to her beloved bike with a smile on his face as he tossed her the keys.

"I saved it, you dad was going to sell it but I convinced him otherwise." Kato was taken aback when Artemis through herself into his arms.

"Thank you Kato," he smiled and hugged her back "Thank you."


End file.
